First Day of School
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Sometimes Esme has a hard time getting her children out of school for their first day after being changed. *Complete*
1. Edward

**Author's Notes:** Just a little something I wrote on the way to school earlier this week. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Trying to own Twilight is like trying to own an McLaren F1 (one of my many dream cars)... It will never happen.

**First Day of School**

**Edward  
**

"Edward, time for school." Esme said, peering Edward's room. She found him laying in his bed, eyes closed, breathing evenly. Being vampires, they both knew that he didn't sleep. "Edward, stop faking it."

Edward opened his eyes, "I'm not going." He said flatly. "I'm staying home. Right here in my room." Esme sighed and wondered if all parents went through this on the first day of school or any day of school. She went over to him, crouching down besides him, and brushed his hair back.

"Son of mine," She said softly, lovingly. "If you don't get up, out of bed and to school, I'll shave your lovely hair off, and being a vampire, it wont grow back." She was still smoothing out his hair comfortingly.

Edward jumped up and grabbed his school stuff. "You are a wicked, wicked woman!" Esme just laughed at him as he put his shoes on.

"Of course, dear." She agreed, chuckling. "All mothers are wicked and cruel. Especially when their children don't want to go to school." She went over to her son and kissed his forehead. "Have a fun first day of school!"

Edward left the house, sulkily and headed towards his school. It was his first time at school since his transformation and was already showing typical high school rebelliousness. Esme was sure there would be more days like these.

_**The end.**_

**Last Notes:** It looks much longer on paper than it really is... it's kinda sad.


	2. Rosalie

Author Notes: I decided to add another part. I'll probably do Emmett, Alice and Jasper in a bit. Not all will be humorous by the way. I write these on the the bus on the way to school so that's why they're short. I copy them from paper. It gives me something to do. Enjoy and review.

**Rosalie**

If Esme thought getting Edward off to school for the first day was difficult, she was wrong. Rosalie was even more difficult as she could never stop primping herself in the mirror. As soon as Rosalie was ready to be around humans, she begged to have as normal of a life as possible.

"You know, that means going to school, right?" Carlisle had told her. She told him that she wouldn't put up a fuss and that she understood the rules of the house that both Esme and him laid down.

Well Carlisle was at work leaving Esme to deal with unruly teen vampires.

"Rosalie, time to leave for school." Esme said for the millionth time. Rosalie brushed out her hair.

"In a minute." She sighed, putting down her hairbrush and stared at her reflection. She was so gorgeous. She couldn't help that she was pretty.

"Now Rosalie Hale." Esme said in her stern mommy voice.

"Yeah Rosalie, your reflection will still be there when you return." Edward said, smirking. He felt comfortable enough to tease her and she hated it. Rosalie stood up gracefully, grabbed her pack and went over to Edward, snarling.

"You are such a pri--" She started, before being interrupted by Esme.

"Now children, there will be no fighting in this house." Esme warned. "I will tell your father." With that Rosalie left, followed by Edward. Esme sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Edward was the easiest…" She murmured and sighed.

_The End._


	3. Emmett

**Author Notes**: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Here's the next installment! Enjoy!

**Emmett**

Esme had it all wrong it would seem, Edward and Rosalie were the easiest to get out the door for school. Emmett was laying on the couch, groaning, moaning, water dripping down his face in what was supposed to be sweat.

"Ohhh…" He moaned, holding his stomach. "I don't feel good. I think I should stay home." He lips twitched as he fought hard to keep that grin off his face as Esme stared at him, looking at her newest son that joined them about two years ago when Rosalie brought her him home half dead and mauled from a bear, now his favorite food.

"Oh dear." Esme said, playing alone. "Carlisle, Emmett is sick." Esme said and her husband came into the living room where Emmett was laying it on thick, just to avoid school. Why did they think they could get away with skipping the first day of school.

"You really know how to pick them." Edward muttered to Rosalie and she just rolled her eyes at Emmett.

Carlisle bent down besides Emmett and smiled compassionately, hiding his true meaning and evil plans to make Emmett to go to school. "So, Emmett, you're not feeling good?" Emmett shook his head. "Well… I think we need to take your temperature, but the venom will dissolve the thermometer, so lay on your stomach."

Emmett's eyes went wide and Edward couldn't hold back his laughter and doubled over, clutching his sides as he laughed hard. Even Rosalie was laughing at Emmett's realization of what was going to happen.

Emmett jumped up and dusted himself off, "Well! Would you look at that! I'm magically better! Better get to school" He grabbed his bag and rushed out.

Carlisle stood up, turned to his other two children and grinned in the most terrifying vampire way possible and said, "Don't mess with the doctor." He turned to Esme and kissed her cheek as Edward and Rosalie left in a hurry. "I must be off to work. I love you darling."

"He's scary." Emmett said, holding Rosalie, his angel, close to him. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

**_The End._**

**_(To be continued with Alice...)  
_**

**Notes:** Review please!


	4. Alice

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the delay in updating! I had to wait for inspiration to hit me! Someone said I should do one for Bella, but I'm not. This is just for the Cullen kids, so no Bella.

**Alice**

"Alice, you're going to be late!" Esme called from downstairs for the millionth time that morning. It was Alice first day to school. Ever. Unlike the rest of her children, Alice couldn't remember her human life and couldn't remember being to school. Over the summer, her new siblings helped her get caught up and Jasper went over history with her. Alice was sure she'd do fine in school now.

But, she was having a different dilemma. What to wear for school. She tried on several outfits already and Jasper leaned against the door frame watching her fret about the room trying to put together the perfect clothes.

"Alice, my sweet," Jasper said. He wouldn't be attending school yet. "No matter what you wear, you'll look nice." Alice smiled at him before settling on jeans and a white blouse and a light blue sweater.

"Alice Whitlock Cullen." Esme growled as Alice grinned and put on some make up, though she didn't need any, it just made her feel human. "I swear, I'll send up your father."

Alice finished up and went over to Jasper who picked her up and kissed her. "Have fun at school. Tell me all about it when you come home?" Alice nodded and Jasper kissed her more passionately. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said. "Don't worry about me, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie will keep me safe." Jazz nodded and let her down, leading her out the door.

"About time." Edward said, "I thought you two were gonna make us late!"

"I thought about it." Jasper said.

"I know, I heard your disgustingly impure thoughts about what to do with Alice." Edward shuddered and went to the car with his siblings. Jasper blew Alice a kiss and the door closed behind her, but flung back open and Alice ran back to Jasper jumping in his arms and kissing him one more time. Emmett came back and pried his pixie of a sister off of Jasper and carried Alice to the car.

"NOOO!! JASPERRRR!!" she wailed. Jasper started to go after her when Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She has to do this. She'll be fine." Carlisle said. Jasper nodded, though it ached for him to be away from Alice. "Come, I have some new books to show you." Jasper followed Carlisle.

He could vaguely hear Esme say, "I hope Jasper is more easier to get out the door…" He hoped he'd do good around the humans when he did start school. At least then he'd be with his Alice.

**_The end._  
**(To Be Continued with Jasper)


	5. Jasper

**Author notes:** The **last** of the series. Jasper was a bit hard to write. You know what, guys? Jasper is Jasperlicous. I want to give many, many, many thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are the greatest, without you, I wouldn't have continued this and would've just stuck with the first chapter. So you guys are the best. Love you all!

**Jasper**

It was Jasper's first day of school and because he was so nervous, he was making everyone else nervous. He was in his room, packing back and forth as he tried desperately to calm himself but was unable to. He was very afraid he'd slip and eat a few of the students, and maybe a teacher or two.

He was also nervous because this was his first time in a classroom since before the Civil War, back when he was a young lad in Texas. He had left school and his family to go and fight in the war. He was already a bright young man before joining the military.

Jasper sighed as he looked at his books. Alice had picked up everything he would need for school and laid out his clothes as he rested on the bed the night before, trying to calm his jittery nerves.

"Jasper!" Esme called up to him and he let himself sigh again as he opened the door, then shut it. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to go to school. What if he did slip up? What if he caused a whole lot of trouble for his new family? Nervousness ran through every vain of his body.

Downstairs everyone was fretting about, nervous because his nervousness was affecting them. Alice hurried upstairs and opened the door. She went over to Jasper.

"Jasper, sweetheart, you have to calm down." She said soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine." He held her close and picked her up. Alice's legs wrapped around his waist as he held her. He buried his face in her hair.

"'M just nervous. I haven't been to school in a very long time." His southern accent was more pronounced.

"I know that Jazzy, but I promise, nothing will happen. We'll make sure and I'll keep an eye on you." She said softly. "Please, give it a try?" Jasper took a deep breath and nodded. "You need to calm down too."

Jasper tried to calm himself down, tried to get rid of the nervous feeling but it was hard. He sent out waves of calm to his family, then kissed Alice, setting her down. She took her hand and walked him out of the bedroom before he could change his mind.

Esme went over to Jasper and hugged him. "Enjoy your first day of school, sweetheart." She told him. "Your siblings are outside waiting."

Jasper nodded and Alice lead Jasper out, looking back at Esme, "Don't worry, Esme, he'll be fine." She smiled.

Esme smiled. She was glad she had no more children to send off to school for the first time. She went inside and found Carlisle standing there grinning. She gasped and rushed over to him, hugging him.

"Being a mom is great." She kissed him.

**The end.**


End file.
